Near-field proximity effects from a human body may degrade the performance of a portable wireless device. In some cases, the wireless communication capability of a mobile device can be disabled due to energy absorption by the human body and/or because of severe frequency detuning. In an attempt to avoid these situations, much effort is involved with determining the antenna type, antenna feed, and antenna placement location that is used in a mobile device. Unfortunately, users tend to hold mobile devices differently. Thus, it is very challenging to find an optimal antenna solution in order to improve user experiences.
Reconfigurable, tunable and/or diversity antennas have been proposed as a potential solution to address this issue. However, these approaches typically involve the use of additional components including switches, variable capacitors, and/or diodes. These components also may involve the use of additional high-voltage bias signal lines that tend to increase the complexity of a circuit board. Further, an algorithm may be required in order to reconfigure the antenna structure and/or select the antenna. These solutions also may require one or more sensors to detect user behavior so that reconfiguring of the antenna with the algorithm may take place.